1998
Major Events *January 13: It's Time For Counting is released to stores. *February 12: Down On Barney's Farm is released to stores, after being all available through Time Life, possibly to promote Barney's Great Adventure. *March 17: Barney In Outer Space is released to stores. *March 28: Barney's First Adventures airs on Fox Kids. *March 31: Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is released. *Late March: My Party with Barney is available to purchase through Kideo. Also, *April 3: Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters. This was also the final project in which Sheryl Stamps Leach served as executive producer. *April 8: Barney appears at La Brea Tar Pits to put his footprints in cement in to promote the release of the movie. *April 26: Barney's Big Surprise ends its North American tour at the PNE Coliseum. *May 19: The home video, Barney's Big Surprise and The Easter Show is released to stores. The soundtrack, Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage is re-released with the front cover matching the home video front cover. *August 18: Barney's Halloween Party and Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party are both released to stores. *September 1: Barney's Great Adventure is released on video to stores. It is the first video that was released on DVD. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail. *September 8: Waiting for Santa is re-released and has new previews. *September 15: Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along is released to stores. *November 2: Season 5 premieres on PBS. *November 3: Good, Clean Fun! / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Video 2-Pack is released to stores. Songs in the Key of Purple is packaged with selected Barney home videos. *Early November: Barney's Big Surprise and The Easter Show begins an eight city tour of the UK at the Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre. *November 26: Barney and the kids performed If All the Raindrops at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *November 27: Season 5 finale on PBS. *Barney is named #1 Kids Artist on "Billboard´s ""Year in Music" for the third time. *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose is re-released. Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers are also re-released separately. *December 21: The UK tour of Barney's Big Surprise and The Easter Show wraps up at the Sheffield Arena. Barney Home Video New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Five Episodes Books Are Fun!.jpg TradingPlacesTitleCard.png SafetyFirstTitleCard.png Circle of Friends.jpg The One And Only You.jpg BarneysBandTitleCard.png TryItYoullLikeItTitleCard.png Colors All Around!.jpg HowdyFriendsTitleCard.png SevenDaysAWeekTitleCard.png Hidden Treasures.jpg A Royal Welcome.jpg SweetAsHoneyTitleCard.png FirstThingsFirstTitleCard.png AuntRachelIsHereTitleCard.png ItsARainyDayTitleCard.png EasyDoesItTitleCard.png WIAN.jpg AVerySpecialMouseTitleCard.png APackageOfFriendshipTitleCard.png Barney's Big Surprise, Barney in Outer Space and It's Time for Counting Previews.png Barney's Big Surprise.png It's Time for Counting Fake 2000 VHS Reprint.png Downonbarneysfarm.jpg Barney in Outer Space Fake 2000 VHS Reprint.png Barney's Big Surprise (real 2000 VHS tape inside the purple clamshell case).png Halloween Party VHS.png Offical Movie Poster.jpg Barney-barney-s-first-adventures-vhs-video-childrens-tape-movie-3bcec94463c8c35df299117a737d8e10.jpg BarneyGoodCleanFunOhBrotherShesMySister.jpg It's Time for Counting Preview.png Barney in Outer Space Preview.png Barney's Big Surprise Preview.png Barney's Halloween Party Preview.png Barneyshalloweenpartysingslong.jpg Barneysgreatadventuresingalong.jpg It's Time for Counting Fake 2000 VHS.png Barney in Outer Space Fake 2000 VHS Tape Label.png Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Lee Clark/Jennifer Romano, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Pat O'Connell, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Colby (Voice: David Frank, Costume: N/A) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Jake Mann *Brittany Durlach *Stephanie Wall *Kevin Jones *Matt Sackett *Danielle Hogg *Paulina Johnson *Casey Lagos *Danielle Kincebach *Andrew Pollaro *Peter Woo *Gina Gonzalez *Dawn Jordan *Brandon Muchow *Rachel Balich 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Leach (Executive Producer for It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, and Barney's Big Surprise) *Jay Renfroe *Matthew Papish *David Garfinkle Editors *McKee Smith *Tim Werner *Brian Norfolk *Vickie Sterling *Laura Cargile *Peter Cohen (Editor for Barney's First Adventures) *Denise Crowell (Dialogue Editor) *Don Clark (Sound Editor) *Patrick N. Selleers (Music/Dialogue Editor) *Clint de Boer (Sound Effects Editor) *Alan Porzio (Sound Effects Editor for Barney's First Adventures) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Steve Gome *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Jeff Gittle *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Bob Morones (Talent Director for Barney's First Adventures) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *Derek R. Hill (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Steve Corie (Lighting Director for Barney's First Adventures) *Cathie Berbena-Lloyd (Lighting Director) *Colin DeFord (Technical Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Jake Berry (Production Director for Barney's Big Surprise and The Easter Show) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * David Lowe (Production Audio) * Wild Woods (Post Audio for Barney's First Adventures) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Rosa Gonzalez (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer/Consulting Producer) *Mark Ritts (Senior Producer for Barney's First Adventures) *Carmen Herrerra (Coordinating Producer for Barney's First Adventures) *Sloan Coleman Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Dawn Stewart (Production Coordinator for Barney's First Adventures) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Russel Towery (Stunt Coordinator) * Lynn Corzine (Tour Coordinator) Secretaries * Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Secretary) Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator for Barney's First Adventures) * Kevin Roberts (Camera Operator for Barney's First Adventures) * Dave Parks (Camera Operator for Barney's First Adventures) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * James Young (Videotape Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Designers * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Doug Leonard (Production Designer for Barney's First Adventures) * Victor DiNapoli (Set Designer) * Lisa Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'lorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) * Martha Beresford (Makeup Designer) * Nancy Gray (Makeup Designer) Grips * Trey Smith (Best Boy Grip) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Tim Harkins * Buck Hatcher * Jim Fisher * Michael Tomassetti * Michael Spain Electricians * Todd Davis (Best Boy Electric) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Tim Harkins * Buck Hatcher * Jim Fisher * Michael Tomassetti * Michael Spain Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks * Cheryl Johnson * Allison Linna * Meredith Motley Leadmen * Tom Rutherford Buyers * Stephanie Emery * Melissa James * Cheryl Johnson * Mindy Cranston Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Miller Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Carpenters * Dan Leonard (Lead Carpenter) Wardrobe Sewing * Traci Hutton * Tom Jaekels * Merrie McCoy * Celeste Henson * Leila Heise * Natalie Sergi-Saari Stitchers * Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) * Mimi Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Puppeteers *Alan Elson (Tickle Tree Puppeteer for Barney in Outer Space) Technicians * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * William McNully (Costume Technician) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Teachers * Valinda Kimmel Interns * Sharon Dieter (Production Intern) * Beletra Thomas (Production Intern) Painters * Kristen Weeks (Scenic Painter) * Tina Griffith-Camp (Scenic Painter) Special Effects * Bob Trevino * Rob Goodson Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Willie O'Brien (Sound Engineer) Managers *Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Harold Behrens (Production Manager) * Jennifer Beasley (Production Manager for Barney's First Adventures) * Craig Kawamoto (Production Manager for Barney's First Adventures * Matthew McCracken (Production Manager for Barney's First Adventures) * Laurie Berry (Production Office Manager) * Christine Finnigan (Public Relations Manager) * Michelle McCarel (Public Relations Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Lisa Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Lyle Hutchton (Wardrobe/Costume Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) * Glenn R. Grabski (Business Tour Manager) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr * Kimberly Thornton Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Supervisors * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Caris Palm Turpen (Visual Effects Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Diane Gillham (Child Supervisor) * Sherry Gentry (Child Supervisor) Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Lyricists/Composers *Holly Doubet *Angelo Natalie *Paul Loomis *Kevin S. Devine *David Sparks *Philip Parker *Tony Peugh *Willy Welch *Jerry Herman (wrote Barney - The Song) *Joe Phillips *C. Russell Riddle *Joyce D. Slocum *Rene Dupere (wrote Who's Inside It?) *Michael Sinelnikoff (wrote Who's Inside It?) *David Friedman (wrote We're Gonna Find a Way) *Barbara Rothstein (wrote We're Gonna Find a Way) *Chris Atwood (wrote You Can and Let's Sing All the Way Home) *Steve Ferguson (wrote You Can and Let's Sing All the Way Home) *Essra Mohawk (wrote Dream (Twinken's Tune)) *Stephen Bishop (wrote You Can Do Anything) *Jeff Jones (wrote You Can Do Anything) *Colin Boyd (wrote Rainbows Follow the Rain) *Tim Clott (wrote Rainbows Follow the Rain) Property Masters * Tim Thomaston * Frank Goodman Assistants * Caroline St. Denis (Assistant Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Corey Jones (Assistant to Props) * Matt Maples (Assistant to Props) * Chris Kaufman (Assistant to Props) * John Clark (Assistant to Props) * Gail Lee Dunson (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Scott Osborne (Carpenter's Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Carpenter's Assistant) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Mindy Cranston (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Blevins (Costume Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Kristen Boyett (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Beth Read (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Craig Wright (Production Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Suzanne Parham (Production Assistant) * Barry W.J. Robb (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Cindy Tang (Production Assistant for Barney's First Adventures) * Brent Studler (Production Assistant for Barney's First Adventures) * Matt Maples (Art Department Production Assistant) * Kim Greenough (Drafting Assistant) * Margaret Johnson (Stunt Assistant) * Randy Moore (Stunt Assistant) * Elizabeth A. Ashbrook (Assistant Musical Director) * Melissa James (Assistant Set Decorator) * Tony Santiago (Assistant Editor for Barney's First Adventures) Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5 Videos